The Cat Who Learned 2 Bark
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: In a world where men are topdog. Kitty must learn 2 speak their language. The saying goes, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. She had learned their chauvinist ways & used them 4 her benefit. A Cheshire Cat knew how 2 manipulate usin her charmin smile, deep sensual voice, midnight laugh & teasin touches. Her talent had all the men followin her around like lost dogs... begging 4 more.


_We all know it was definitely a man's world back in the day... some feminists would say is still is :) I was watching Cats and Dogs with my little cousin and somehow Gunsmoke came to mind :) anyway... Just a short story about the early days... hope you all enjoy :) Happy Memorial Day!_

* * *

Kitty was young and lonely... working in a cat house at night and living in the dog house by day was tiring, but it was all she knew. The girls had claws and the boys had paws... These mutts she entertained were nothing but that... she didn't expect or trust a man could be anything else other than a wolf in sheep's clothing... but this one walking in sure didn't look like a dog... He was easy on the eyes... He had hungry eyes but didn't look at her like a piece of meat meant for sinking his canines into... He wasn't domesticated but was naturally gentle... His smile was soft, but his presence brought the pack to attention.

She found out quick this was the dominate leader... He had earned his spot and was highly respected... Some fled, some tucked their tails, some dropped eye contact, and some happily greeted... but some stood, some tested, some fought, and some died... each quickly learned their spot in line...

The young cowboy scanned the room and then headed toward the bar. Kitty watched from a table in the back. It was the same cowboy she had seen in Delmonico's only a few days before. She'd seen him around town, but he didn't seem to notice her. She watched as he made his way through the crowed room. He found a clearing next to an older gentleman. She found out quickly that was the town's doctor. The owner of The Longbranch had mentioned a few strict guidelines when he hired her. In a passive aggress manor, it was 'recommended' that she see a physician regularly... so she took heed to the advice. She had found the doctor, Doc he encouraged, to be quite pleasant. She smiled as she observed the friends laughing and carrying on.

The nasty farm hand sitting to Kitty's left, noticed her attention wasn't on her. He grabbed her upper arm, "Hey!"

Kitty's warm feeling was replaced with defensive range. She tried to pull her arm away, "Let go of me arm, mister!"

"I'm not paying you to sit here so I can entertain myself!" He tighten his grip.

Kitty stood,"If you're not satisfied with the company, you can move it along."

The filthy hand pulled her back down in the chair, "Where do you think you're going!?"

Kitty pried her arm away and stood once more, "I'm leaving. If you want to stay, that's your prerogative." Heat washed over her face, but was forgotten as the sting from being backhanded brought pain.

"You're not going anywhere!" He grabbed her arm again and forced her to turn toward the staircase. He pushed her forward.

"No!" Kitty found her feet and spun around.

The farm hand was losing his patients. He raised his arm again to slap Kitty, but was caught from behind before he could bring it down. He turned around, "Marshal, this ain't none of your business!"

"I just made it my business, Kestrel." Matt released his grip, "I think it's about time for you to call it a night."

"I paid good money, and..." Kestrel was cut off.

Kitty walked around and stood beside Matt, "Here! I don't want your money." She shoved the coins in his shirt pocket.

Matt looked down at Kitty and then to Kestrel, "It's settled. Now that she doesn't have your money, she not obligated to even look in your direction." Matt motion toward the batwing door, "Move along."

Steamed was radiating. Kestrel turned and stormed out. Matt looked down at Kitty. Hands on hips, Kitty watched as Kestrel walked out, "Thanks, mister." She looked up at the cowboy to find him looking down at her. He smiled. She smiled back, thinking he looks even better up close.

Matt tipped his hat, "Just part of the job, ma'am. Keeping ordinance, keeps things running smoothly." He smiled, remembering her from earlier in the week.

Kitty scoffed, "Ha!" She smiled and shook her head, "Best not rock the boat. Some unsteady people could fall in." She rolled her eyes, "I've met a few I would love to push in though." She winked.

Matt laughed, "Too bad the nearest lake is over a mile away. I know a few that could use a boat ride."

Kitty laughed, "Well, that is unfortunate. I guess we'll have to be creative." Kitty offered her hand, "Kitty Russell."

Matt smiled. He removed his hat and gentle shook her hand, "Matt Dillion. It's nice to meet you, Miss Russell." He admired her from head to toe. Taking note how beautiful she was and kicking himself for not talking to her sooner.

"Like wise. And you can call me Kitty." Kitty looked over at the bar, "Can I offer you a drink? As a token of my appreciation, of course." Grateful he was taking notice, but not drooling like a rabid dog.

Matt looked over at the bar and then back at Kitty, "How about I get us a drink? We can sit here, if you would like."

"I would love that." Kitty confirmed. His smooth voice and innocent eyes stirred something in her. Kitty went to sit.

Matt scurried to the chair and pulled it out for her, "Here, let me get that. Have a seat and I'll be back in just a moment."

"Thank you." A sensuous smile formed.

"Anytime." Matt started toward the bar and whipped around remembering, "Oh! I forgot to ask want you wanted?"

"A beer is fine." Kitty simply answered as she leaned forward, and folded her arms on the table.

"Got it!" Matt nodded his head and turned toward to bar... only to whipped back around, "Oh! One more thing... I have a friend waiting on me. Would you mind if he joined us?" Matt crossed his fingers.

Kitty finished smoothing her dress and looked up, "Fine by me." Kitty smiled.

Matt smiled and turned, "Great!" He faced the bar and then back to Kitty, "One more thing... Do you want food to snack on? Bill always keep pretzels and boiled eggs handy."

Kitty laughed and shook her head. She leaned forward once more and placed her crossed arms on the table, "I hardly know you, but are you always this jumbled?" Kitty teased.

Matt blushed. He dropped his head and twirled his hat in his hand. He looked up, "Sorry. I... Uh... I'm actually never this way."

Kitty smiled. Hopeful. "I'm fine, a beer will be sufficient." Kitty tossed a looked toward the crowded bar, "You'd better hurry. They may run out before you get there."

Matt chuckled and walked away. Kitty sat a enjoyed the view.

Matt and Doc made their way to the table. They exchanged smiles, "Doc, this Kitty Russell and Miss Russell, this Doc Adams."

"Evening, Miss Russell." Doc greeted as he scooted to the chair near the back window.

"Good to see you again, Doctor." Kitty answered as Doc sat beside her.

"I'm assuming you two have already meet." Matt observed. Kitty and Doc both nodded. Matt placed Kitty's beer in front of her, "I made it before they ran out, but I can't promise that next time... I went through a lot of trouble to get that... so enjoy." Matt teased as he sat across from her.

Kitty looked over the rim of her glass. She lowered it and swallowed, "Then I'll treasure this one while it lasts. We wouldn't want you straining yourself, cowboy." Doc chuckled and swiped his mustache, shaking his head at her sassy comment. She turned to Doc and smiled, "How are you, Dr. Adams?"

"Doc, remember." Kitty nodded. Doc smiled, "I'm doing well, Miss Russell. What about you? Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Kitty, remember?" Kitty teased.

"Touché." Doc loved her charm.

Kitty grinned and continued, "Well, I guess I'm just as good as the next one. Taking it day by day. There's no point in complaining about life... it's inevitably going to happen." She turned to Matt, "Noticed your badge. I'm guessing that comes in handy keeping order around Dodge... I'll assume it can disrupt the ordinance as well."

Matt lowered his glass, "I try. It's a double edge sword most of the time." Matt looked down at the star, "I've haven't been Marshal here long, but I haven't heard any complaints." Matt tossed his eyes in Docs direction, "Doc here is the pessimist," Doc looked over the rim of his beer. Matt continued to tease, "but he is all bark and no bite."

"Ha!" Doc scoffed, "I'm not the hardheaded one. You're top dog in that department. You'll learned to listen to me." He took another sip of beer

Matt chuckled and followed suite. Kitty smiled. She was enjoying the company. Who knew two of the most outstanding citizens of Dodge City would be sitting with her. She felt welcomed. She felt warmth. This felt like home.

Matt turned his attention to Kitty, "Enough about us, what brings you to Dodge?"

Kitty shrugged her shoulders, "No particular reason really. It was just a stop on the route."

"Where do you call home?" Doc asked, "If that's not too personal."

"I don't mind, Doc." Kitty smiled. "I was born in Louisiana, raised on riverboats and saloons."

"What about your family?" Matt was just as curious.

"It's a long story. I don't want to bore you. You didn't come in here hear bedtime stories." Kitty joked. She waited for the two to say something, but they were waiting on her, "Are you sure you wanna here this?" Both Matt and Doc nodded their heads. Kitty sighed, "Alright. My mom died when I was young, and my father had to interest in raising a child. However, he was interested in conditioning them as veteran scammers. So I was sent to learn the ropes on a riverboat..." Night fell as they continued.

Talking got easier like it was between old friends. It always does... They laughed and laughed... smiled and caught their breaths. Had a few more drinks. Let a few days and few weeks past. Lunch invitation became dinner invites... Doc began seeing the relationship form... He'd excuse himself every once in awhile until he was absentmindedly not invited. Restaurant dates turned into picnics... one picnic turned into a little bit more...

Matt felt uneasy, but in a good way... Shy. Nervous. Excited. He was blushing. Almost like a love sick pup. He first saw her when he had walked in Delmonico's months earlier. He was glad to see she didn't get back on the stage that day. He didn't know how long she was staying, but he wasn't going to let her leave without getting to talk to her. He was already lost in her eyes. He had seen her sparingly in town to begin with, knew she worked the floors at the saloon, but enjoyed her company every time. He had racked on how to approach this creature. This siren, he thought. He liked this feeling... no... He loved it. Now he was going to do something about it...

* * *

Love glazed, but the ghost of past heartaches, danced in the incandescent core of her weary eyes... Her cautious heart reminded her to be careful... But in this moment, she wasn't worried about her past... she was too excited about what was about to happen... He wiped the tears that burned their way down her face... He cup her face and slowly kissed away her hesitant thoughts... This loving cowboy was a different breed... True and pure... She melted into his warm embrace... Her bark was muffled as a paralyzing purr took its place...

The rest is history :) The End...


End file.
